dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tae Yong
Perfil *'Nombre:' 태용 / Tae Yong *'Nombre real:' 이태용 / Lee Tae Yong *'Apodos: '''TY, T-Yong, TY Track, Grandpa. *'Profesión: Rapero, Cantante, Bailarín, Compositor, MC, Modelo, Ulzzang. *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gwanak-gu, Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 175 cm *'Peso:' 59 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Jabalí *'Familia:' Padres y hermana mayor. *'Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografía '''Pre-Debut Taeyong se convirtió en aprendiz de la compañía en el 2012, siendo reclutado cerca de su escuela secundaria. Él perteneció al proyecto de SM Entertainment, SMROOKIES, fue el primer miembro en ser revelado el día 3 de diciembre del 2013, apareciendo en dos tráilers. 'Debut' El 5 de abril del 2016, Taeyong fue el cuarto integrante en ser revelado, después de Mark, Jaehyun y Ten, junto a un tráiler de la primera sub-unidad del nuevo grupo de SM Entertainment, NCT, conocida como NCT U. El 3 de julio del 2016, Taeyong fue el tercer integrante en ser revelado de NCT 127, la segunda sub-unidad de NCT. Temas para Dramas * Love Del Luna (Junto a Punch) tema para Hotel del Luna (2019) * Stay in my Life (Junto a Moon Tae Il & Do Young) ''tema para School 2017 (2017) Dramas *(SBS) To the Beautiful You (2012, Cameo) Programas de TV *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2019) ''ep. 389 como MC especial junto a Doyoung y Jungwoo *Game-Dol Olympics (OGN TV, 2018) * Food Diary (tvN, 2018) * Happy Together (KBS, 2018) ep.562 junto a Jaehyun * M! Countdown (Mnet, 2018) como MC especial de la semana * M! Countdown (Mnet, julio 2017) como MC especial de la semana * Show Champion (MBC Music, julio 2016) como MC especial junto a Doyoung * EXO 90:2014 (Mnet, 2014) Eps. 1, 3, 5 Discografía Digital Single Colaboraciones * TVXQ - City Lights (Feat. Tae Yong of NCT) (Sung by U-Know) (2018) *Red Velvet - Be Natural (ft. Taeyong) (2014) Videos Musicales *Red Velvet - Be Natural (2014) *Lay - Missing You (2014) *Se Hun - YO! (2014) *Hitchhiker - Around (2017) *Yoo Young Jin & Taeyong - Cure (2017) Anuncios *'2016:' SK Telecom (junto a Seolhyun) Curiosidades *'Grupo:' NCT **'Sub-Unidad:' NCT U / NCT 127 **'Posición:' Líder , Bailarín, Rapero y Vocalista. *'Grupo: 'Super M **'Posición:' Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Educación: ' **Escuela de Artes Escénicas de Seúl (SOPA) - (Graduado). *'Especialidad:' Rap y baile. *'Lema:' Ser el mejor en lo que hago. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (lengua materna), Japonés (Básico) e Inglés (Intermedio). *'Color favorito:' Rosado. *'Hobbies:' Ir de compras, componer y cocinar. *'Mascota: '''Ruby. *'Modelo a seguir:' Jonghyun de SHINee y Yunho de TVXQ *'Religión:' En un fan-meeting respondió que él era un Free Thinker (pensador libre) y que no seguía ninguna religión. *Fue reclutado en la calle. Dijo que sabía sobre la industria del entretenimiento pero no sobre el sistema de las empresas, así que cuando pregunto de que agencia eran le dijeron que eran de una de las 3 más grandes y él entendió que se referían a MBC, SBS y KBS. *Era parte de la sub-unidad SMROOKIES SR15B'. (Proyecto de SM para dar a conocer sus trainers)' *Participó junto a los demás rookies en '''SMROOKIES SHOW', una serie de mini-conciertos con el fin de conectar con los fans y mostrar sus talentos. *Creó la coreografía para It Won't Stop que presentaron en SMROOKIES SHOW en Bangkok. *Antes de su debut oficial, Taeyong estuvo involucrado en una controversia, aparecieron informes de (espectáculo de danza pre-debut)que había participado en una serie de incidentes de estafa en un sitio de comercio en línea, a través del cual él utilizó publicidad falsa, recibió dinero, pero nunca entregó los artículos, y envió productos defectuosos a los compradores. **SM Entertainment lanzó una disculpa oficial en nombre del miembro de SMROOKIES: “Taeyong está reflexionando profundamente sobre su conducta equivocada, la cual carecía de buen juicio durante sus días de secundaria. Él ha expresado sus más sinceras disculpas a todos los que han sido afectados por sus acciones. No sólo Taeyong, sino nosotros, como su empresa, trabajaremos para hacerlo crecer como un artista con talento, así como un buen personaje”. **Taeyong, dijo en una entrevista: “He pensado mucho en lo que debería de hacer. Antes de debutar, cuando era joven, hice muchas cosas que lamento y que me dan vergüenza. Todavía no puedo pensar en otra cosa más que en eso, mi cabeza sólo está llena de pensamientos sobre eso. Debí haber dicho esto antes, pero yo era muy inmaduro y no pensaba bien las cosas. Quiero pedir disculpas sinceramente a los que lastimé cuando no estaba tratando de entender a otras personas. En el futuro, haré las cosas mejor”, dijo mientras lloraba. “Tengo que hacerlo mejor para que pueda tener más confianza y ser honorable delante de los otros miembros que confían en mi. Creo que eso es lo que definitivamente tengo que hacer”. Agradeció a los fans por su apoyo, incluso dijo que había sido difícil hacerlo, agradeció a sus miembros por entenderlo. *Él junto a Mark ayudaron a escribir la letra de su canción debut " The 7th Sense". "Firetruck" y "Mad City" del álbum debut NCT #127. "Good Thing", "Back 2 U", "Angel" y "Baby Don't Like It" del álbum LIMITLESS. Para su tercer Mini Álbum Cherry Bomb de siete pistas musicales, él y Mark participaron en la letra de cinco de ellas. *Aunque se disculpó por sus errores del pasado estuvo involucrado en una controversia por sus acciones durante una emisión de radio después de ver a Taeyong deshacerse de su guión de forma descortés siendo grosero con los escritores, alegando que el pequeño incidente demostró su supuesta verdadera personalidad, la controversia llego a tal punto que la SM presentó demandas contra los comentaristas maliciosos. *En la transmisión del 15 de enero de “Heard It Through the Grapevine”, Hong Suk Chun compartió que TaeYong es un familiar lejano de él. Él explicó que aunque nunca se han conocido en persona, Taeyong es el primer primo de su primo. *El 12 de Octubre de 2019 se reportó de manera oficial que Taeyong se disculpó con las víctimas por la controversia de Bullying de sus años de la escuela secundaria. El comunicado de SM dice: "Recientemente, Taeyong se disculpó personalmente con amigos a los que lastimó con sus palabras y acciones inmaduras durante sus años de escuela secundaria. Sus amigos aceptaron la disculpa de Taeyong, y se separaron después de animar el crecimiento futuro de los demás. Además, Taeyong también transmitió sus palabras de disculpa. a otros amigos con quienes no pudo ponerse en contacto. Incluso después de este evento, Taeyong hará todo lo posible para no olvidarse de su pasado, pero seguirá siendo humilde mientras crece como una persona justa. Gracias ". Enlaces *Perfil Naver Galería NCT 127 Tae Yong02.jpg TaeYong03.jpg Tae Yong04.jpeg Tae Yong07.jpg Taeyong_Chain.jpeg Tae Yong09.jpg Tae Yong10.jpg Taeyong.jpg Videografía STATION Hitchhiker X 태용 (TAEYONG) AROUND Music Video|Hitchhiker X TAEYONG - AROUND Yoo Young Jin X Tae Yong - Cure|Yoo Young Jin X Tae Yong - Cure STATION 3 TAEYONG 태용 'Long Flight' MV| Long Flight Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:Ulzzang Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KMC Categoría:KModelo